Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle
by Creamelie
Summary: Storybrooke se fait bercer doucement par une brise légère de fin de journée dont les rayons d'un soleil couchant viennent caresser tendrement la ville de leur derniers éclats. Tout parait apaisé, pourtant une tâche vient assombrir ce tableau. Personne ne semble la remarquer, mais donnant sur l'allée principale, des cris plaintifs s'échappent d'une petite ruelle sombre. OS. AU. CS.


_**Youhouuu j'ai enfin trouvé comment modifier une fic ! Haha ! (Merci Kufikiria !)**_

_**Voilà je me lance enfin et poste cette première fic qui a déjà été lu par certain et qui j'espère plaira aux autres !**_

* * *

Il fait froid, ou plutôt j'ai froid. Étendue dans mon propre sang, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'est arrivé. J'essaie de crier mais rien ne sort. Il fait presque nuit maintenant, cachée dans cette ruelle je désespère que quelqu'un me trouve. J'ai rampé jusqu'au mur, je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, la douleur intense, aigüe, me sciait le corps tout entier. C'était comme une alarme dans mon esprit qui ne cessait de résonner, se propageant dans chaque recoin de ma tête. Maintenant que je ne bouge plus, ça va mieux. Au début je me suis sentie envahie d'une chaleur intense, j'ai vacillé, mais aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir. Je n'entends que les battements de mon cœur à présent... Mon cœur, Killian! La mort n'est pas la plus grande perte que nous subissons au cours de notre vie, la plus grande perte, c'est ce qui meurt en nous pendant que nous vivons*. J'ai toujours aussi froid, mais je ne m'inquiète plus pour moi, j'ai peur pour Killian. Comment pourra-t-il vivre après ça ? Je repense à notre rencontre, à notre histoire...

Emma Swan était une jeune fille pleine de vie mais plutôt solitaire. Elle était entourée d'une famille aimante, un père et une mère qui étaient le parfait exemple d'un amour sincère. Parfois surprotecteurs, c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas tellement d'amis. Du haut de ses quatorze ans fraîchement fêtés, elle avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser seule, à l'entrée du magasin, pendant qu'ils allaient faire leurs courses. Elle était donc adossée à un caddie, un paquet de Razzles d'une main, ces petits bonbons colorés qu'elle adorait tant, et un livre d'une autre. Elle aimait lire, se réfugier dans ces histoires de contes de fées, s'imaginant un monde parfait, où le bien l'emporterait toujours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer un nouveau chapitre, deux jeunes garçons vinrent lui parler. Le plus grand semblait vouloir paraître séduisant. Aux yeux d'Emma, il paraissait surtout très étrange. Il se présenta, une main tendue vers la belle :

"-Salut, je suis Liam, on est nouveaux ici, j'étais en train d'expliquer à mon jeune frère qu'il y avait sûrement plein de choses amusantes à faire en ville, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Euh... je ne sais pas, peut être. Elle feignit de replonger dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'aborde ainsi, surtout par des garçons, encore moins d'aussi mignons.

-Tu dois avoir un prénom ? Insista Liam.

-Emma, Emma Swan.

-Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? Ou tu es nouvelle tout comme nous ?

-Je suis née ici, mais je ne sors pas souvent en dehors des cours.

-Ah d'accord, bon on doit aller faire une course, peut être qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir un de ces jours! Il regarda son frère d'un air amusé, ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas détourné son regard de la belle.

-Hey, love, on se reverra, j'en suis sûr! Fit le plus jeune frère d'un ton qui n'allait pas tellement avec son jeune âge. Je suis Killian d'ailleurs! Bye!"

Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main, cette même main qui tenait le paquet de Razzles, les bonbons volèrent par dessus la jeune blonde. Cette scène n'échappa pas à Killian qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

J'ai de plus en plus froid. Je bouge mes doigts pour les réchauffer mais je ne sens déjà plus leur extrémité. Ma respiration est un rappel douloureux de chaque plaie sur mon corps. J'inspire, je souffre, j'expire je souffre encore plus. Mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je m'accroche, j'espère. On va finir par me retrouver, quelqu'un va passer par ici et venir à mon secours. Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal! Mes lèvres commencent à trembler, comme un enfant de quatre ans sur le point de pleurer. Je prends une longue inspiration, je souffre, je ne veux pas pleurer, il y a encore de l'espoir. Il ne fait pas totalement nuit. J'attends. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux, un instant, me reposer mais je sais que ce serait une terrible erreur. Mon heure n'est pas encore venue. Je regarde autour de moi, cette ruelle est vraiment étroite, mais elle donne sur une très grande allée. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Un carton est posé près de moi, un choix s'impose. Soit je le mets sur moi, il me réchauffe et me maintient en vie le plus longtemps possible, mais il me cachera, mes chances d'être retrouvée diminueraient considérablement. Soit je reste ainsi, rongée par le froid qui m'affaiblit de seconde en seconde avec une chance plus importante d'être repérée. Je ne sais pas. Le mettre c'est perdre tout espoir d'être retrouvée. Non. Il ne fait pas encore nuit. J'attends. Je pense à Killian, il est si injuste de lui faire revivre une telle épreuve, alors qu'il a enfin retrouvé une réelle joie de vivre. Son sourire sincère et juste, son regard océan, ses mains si douces, son parfum enivrant, ce que j'aimerais être dans ses bras à cet instant. Il me réchaufferait. Je me souviens de cette première fois où nous étions allés camper, il faisait si froid dehors, mais j'étais si bien dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, on était si jeune.

Pour fêter ses 17 ans, Killian avait décidé d'emmener Emma faire du camping en forêt. Il avait parfaitement choisi l'endroit. Au milieu des bois, une petite cascade avait prit place et se déversait dans un lac dont l'eau était d'une pureté sans pareil. Il avait installé tout un campement, une tente, une couverture recouvrait le sol, des bougies étaient dispersées ici et là, il avait allumé un feu dont la lumière se reflétait dans l'eau du lac. C'était magique. Emma vivait un rêve. Killian était son premier petit copain. Le premier à qui elle avait tenu la main, le premier à qui elle avait offert ses lèvres et en cette soirée, elle voulait plus. Tout était si romantique. L'air était frais, personne d'autre n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller faire du camping en forêt en cette période de l'année. Mais Emma était bien, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, près du feu, Killian assit derrière la belle, l'enlaçant et lui soufflant de douces paroles à l'oreille. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré un anniversaire aussi magique. Le beau brun se releva, alla dans la tente et revint avec un paquet en main. Il arborait un petit sourire malicieux. Emma se mit à rougir en voyant le paquet. C'était des Razzles. Il s'en souvenait, leur première rencontre.

"-Ce jour là Love, je suis tombé raide dingue de toi, ta timidité, ta maladresse, ton livre, ta beauté éclatante, et tes Razzles.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me ramener cette anecdote en pleine face!"

Emma était gênée, Killian se pencha vers la belle et l'embrassa, ils n'avaient pas besoin de longs discours pour se prouver leur amour, ce genre de geste tendre, ces regards amoureux, ces sourires taquins, toutes ces petites attentions étaient une déclaration d'amour à chaque fois.

Killian se mit à caresser le cou d'Emma avec une douceur infinie qui fit frissonner les moindres parcelles de son corps. Ils étaient si proches, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Elle vacilla, emportée par l'élan du jeune garçon qui était maintenant allongé sur elle. Ses mains étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Il la touchait, la caressait, elle aimait ça. Tendre et sauvage à la fois. Il n'existait plus qu'eux sur terre, eux au milieu de ces bois, prêts à se prouver comme jamais leur amour pour l'autre. Cette nuit fût magique pour le jeune couple, ils s'étaient donnés à chacun. Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, Emma pouvant sentir le souffle chaud de Killian contre son visage. C'était si bon.

Le rêve ne dura malheureusement pas. Le lendemain lorsqu'ils revinrent en ville, le sheriff attendait Killian devant chez lui. Ses parents étaient en pleurs. Il apprit ce jour là que son frère Liam avait été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle de la ville. A partir de cet instant, Killian ne fût plus jamais le même. Il jura de retrouver le coupable, par n'importe quel moyen.

L'enquête n'avançait pas, un témoin s'était rétracté, c'est à partir de ce moment que Killian se mit en tête que toute l'enquête se noyait sous la corruption. L'assassin n'a jamais été retrouvé. Un an plus tard, son combat pour son frère, sa quête de vengeance avait radicalement changé Killian, trop changé. Emma ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle n'avait que 18 ans et le poids de tout ce drame était trop lourd pour ses faibles épaules.

Les mois passèrent, Killian et Emma s'éloignant doucement l'un de l'autre. Arriva ce jour où elle dut partir pour Boston, laissant derrière elle un Killian détruit, anéanti et ne s'étant toujours pas remis de la mort de son frère. Si seulement le coupable avait été retrouvé.

Ses bras me manquent, son souffle chaud, je veux le sentir sur mon cou, je veux qu'il me prenne contre lui, je le veux. Des larmes commencent à perler sur mes joues. Il avait l'habitude de les essuyer d'un baiser lorsqu'il m'arrivait de pleurer. La douleur persiste. Le froid également. Il fait nuit maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que j'utilise ce carton. La solitude est quelque chose de très difficile à supporter, surtout dans de telles situations. La carton me protège du vent maintenant, je rêve d'une couverture, d'un feu de cheminée, d'énormes chaussettes aux pieds, allongée sur mon confortable canapé. Je me mets à tousser, je souffre, la douleur se manifeste plus intensément, elle frappe chacune de mes plaies. J'ai le goût du sang dans ma bouche à présent, j'essaie de faire le moins de mouvements possible, mais je tremble. La douleur s'intensifie. Je pleure. Les larmes coulent en abondance sur mes joues glacées. Je n'y peux rien. Killian me manque, je commence à me dire que la fin est proche. Que va-t-il devenir ? Il sera détruit. Je ne veux pas que ses vieux démons le rattrapent. J'aimerais sentir ses lèvres sur mes joues, goutant mes larmes tendrement, me disant que tout ira bien. Il me sauverait, c'est certain, il m'a toujours sauvée, comme moi j'ai pu le faire pour lui. Sauvée de la solitude, cette solitude qui aujourd'hui me rattrape. Je suis seule, allongée dans une ruelle humide, il fait nuit, je suis blessée, j'ai mal, le désespoir me guette. J'essaie de penser à ce que pourrait me dire Killian en cet instant, j'entends encore ses paroles. "Tu n'es pas seule Emma, aie confiance". "Je serai toujours là pour toi, Love". Il me dirait de garder espoir, que sans cela, je causerai ma perte, comme il me l'a dit, cette fois, où nous nous somme retrouvés.

Après dix longues années passées à Boston, Emma était de retour à Storybrooke, appréhendant les retrouvailles avec son passé. Elle pensait surtout à Killian. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé, pensant que la séparation serait plus simple. Cela faisait 10 ans et pourtant, la blessure que cette rupture avait causée à son cœur ne s'était jamais cicatrisée. Elle n'avait plus jamais aimé d'autres hommes, pas comme elle l'avait aimé lui. Elle avait décidé à son arrivée de se rendre au bar de chez Granny's qui louait également des chambres. S'accordant un moment de détente, elle s'était installée au comptoir, attendant qu'on veuille bien lui prendre sa commande. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et elle le vit. Il était debout devant elle, trempé. Les orages étaient imprévisibles à Storybrooke, il pouvait faire un soleil éclatant et pleuvoir des cordes dans la seconde qui suivait. Killian était donc là, debout, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Son regard vide, il avait laissé pousser sa barbe, il était différent. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il arborait un sourire vide de tout sentiment, Emma se mit à frissonner. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la belle lui sourit, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Ni peine, ni haine, ni joie, rien. Elle se précipita sans vraiment réfléchir vers cet homme qui l'avait aimé de tout son être autrefois. La pluie battante, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emma avant d'être trempée. Elle cria son nom mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, continuant sa route, comme si elle n'était pas là. Peut être aurait-il préféré ne jamais la revoir. Elle cria de nouveau son nom, il s'arrêta et se tourna doucement.

"-Killian, ça fait si longtemps, tu es en train de me fuir ?!

-Que croyais-tu ?! Que j'allais t'accueillir les bras grand ouverts ?! Non Emma, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, tu te repointes au bout de dix ans, tu me souris et tout va bien, c'est ça ? Tu m'as blessé! Tu m'as abandonné!

Emma ne savait plus où se mettre, l'eau ruisselait sur son visage mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait les yeux rougis par des larmes naissantes. Ces yeux qui ne l'avaient jamais regardé de cette façon auparavant, avec tant de rage et de souffrance.

-Je pensais qu'il était préférable pour nous deux qu'on ne se parle plus. J'ai souffert moi aussi tu sais! J'en souffre encore!

Elle avait soufflé ces derniers mots.

-J'avais besoin de toi!

-Je n'avais que dix-huit ans Killian, et fuir mes problèmes était une de mes spécialités. Je ne suis pas revenue car je pensais que tu devais être passé à autre chose.

-Tu m'as abandonné...

Emma pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix, elle se rapprocha doucement et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il releva la tête pour lui faire face, son regard s'était maintenant adouci.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour affronter ça. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié tu sais.

-Moi non plus."

Il se retourna et continua son chemin, Emma restant sans bouger, à le regarder s'éloigner doucement d'elle.

Les jours passaient. Leurs rencontres se faisaient de moins en moins hasardeuses. Elle apprit qu'il sortait de trois ans de prison, qu'il avait découvert qui était l'assassin de son frère et qu'il avait tenté de le tuer. Il était sûr de lui, mais son geste avait sûrement dû le discréditer auprès de la justice.

Quelques semaines après son retour à Storybrooke Emma comprit qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Killian, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il était devenu son confident, il la sortait doucement de sa solitude, et petit à petit elle laissait tomber ses gigantesques murs qu'elle voulait protecteurs. Killian quant à lui semblait reprendre goût à la vie. Emma lui avait promis qu'elle l'épaulerait dans son combat pour que justice soit faite, mais elle lui avait également fait promettre de ne plus jamais se laisser emporter. Il fallait agir intelligemment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'empêche de vivre pour autant.

Me voilà quatre ans plus tard. Je tremble de plus en plus. Je gémis. Je tousse. Je me suis habituée au goût du sang. Mes blessures ne me font plus tellement mal à présent. Ma posture qui était si inconfortable il y a quelques minutes ne me semble plus si horrible. Je me sens comme portée par une vague de chaleur dans l'océan infini du néant. Je le sais, je vais mourir. Je perds espoir, on ne me retrouvera pas. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il me trouver ? Mes larmes ont séché sur mes joues creusées par la douleur. Toutes mes pensées vont vers Killian. Il est dit que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Je ne vois que lui, il est ma vie, il est tout ce que j'ai. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je repense à tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie. Ces rires, ces baisers volés, ces réveils à ses côtés, ces soirées enlacés devant Netflix, un paquet de Razzles à ma portée, sa main dans la mienne, son soutien dans les pires moments. Je me remets à tousser. La douleur se fait ressentir à nouveau, m'écrasant, me perçant les plaies de ses griffes aiguisées. Je suis épuisée, j'essaie d'être forte mais la fatigue m'emporte doucement. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire, je peux m'imaginer la faucheuse me regardant d'un air satisfait, tendant sa main vers moi. Ce que j'aimerais être plus forte, tenir encore quelques instants. Je dois tenir. Pour lui. Allez Emma, ressaisis-toi! Merde! J'inspire profondément, j'expire doucement. Les plaies qui ont redessiné mon corps me lancent affreusement. Killian n'a pas mérité tout ça, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, une personne de confiance, dont la soif de vengeance s'est dissipée doucement. Il a fallu que le destin se moque de nous. Notre vie était... est si parfaite. Il m'aime comme jamais on ne m'a aimée, je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

Ils vivaient le parfait amour depuis quatre ans à présent. Mariés depuis deux années, ils habitaient dans un appartement en plein centre de Storybrooke.

"-Mme Jones est matinale ce matin.

-J'adorerais trainer au lit encore un peu, mais je dois aller au boulot, on se voit à midi pour manger ensemble ? Au Granny's ?

-Oui tu sais comme j'adore leurs lasagnes!

Killian regardait la belle se préparer, une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Un sourire taquin naquit sur son visage dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies.

-Je préférais quand tu ne portais pas tous ces vêtements, Love.

-Ah oui ? Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, ses lèvres effleurant celles du beau brun. Tu auras l'occasion de me les retirer plus tard, là je suis pressée!" Elle s'en alla sans se retourner.

Elle aimait ce petit jeu de séduction qui s'était installé entre eux. A dire vrai, elle aimait chaque moment qu'elle passait avec Killian.

Ils venaient de se rejoindre au Granny's, installés à une table au fond du restaurant. Deux hommes entrèrent, Killian changea instantanément de regard. Emma comprit. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce regard. C'était celui d'un homme rongé par la mort d'un frère étouffée par une justice corrompue. C'était ce même regard d'un Killian avide de vengeance. Elle lui prit la main, l'incitant à la regarder elle.

"-Killian, ça va aller. C'est lui, c'est ça ?!"

Il détourna ses yeux des deux hommes pour les relever vers Emma. Il hocha la tête, puis se dirigea doucement vers la sortie. Elle resta un instant incrédule face à la souffrance de Killian. Devait-elle le laisser seul ? Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du restaurant, mais il était déjà loin, hors de sa vue. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au travail et pensa qu'ils parleraient de tout ça, calmement, lorsqu'elle rentrerait le soir.

Elle avait quitté son travail plus tard qu'à son habitude, le jour commençait à laisser doucement sa place à la nuit. Se hâtant dans les rues maintenant désertes de Storybrooke, elle était impatiente de revoir Killian. Elle voulait lui parler, l'aider, le soutenir. Une pluie fine venait arroser la ville légèrement refroidie par le coucher du soleil. Elle espérait que Killian ne soit pas resté dehors toute la journée par ce temps. Elle s'y voyait déjà, elle rentrerait et l'enlacerait enfin amoureusement. L'épaulant dans sa souffrance, dans son désespoir. Sa journée de travail avait défilée au ralentie, elle n'avait cessé de penser à son mari, la boule au ventre. Elle avait essayé de lui téléphoner, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Peut être voulait-il être seul. Il n'était plus question pour elle de fuir. Elle se précipitait donc vers leur appartement lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui empoigner le bras. Tout se passa très vite. Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'Homme emmena la belle blonde à l'abri de tous regards curieux.

"-Je vous ai vu, toi et ton cher et tendre tout à l'heure dans ce restaurant. A-t-il vraiment pensé que je ne le reconnaitrais pas ?! Cet homme a essayé de me tuer, clamant que j'avais assassiné son frère quelques années plus tôt! Il a entaché ma réputation et a essayé de me tuer! Quel idiot! Vous savez mademoiselle, de nos jours, l'argent permet toutes les folies. Tout à un prix, même le plus ignoble des crimes. Emma se tenait debout face à lui, l'écoutant débiter ses paroles crapuleuses, la rage la gagnant doucement. Son frère me devait de l'argent, je m'en suis occupé, c'était un accident, on a du cogner un peu fort"

Emma n'avait pas encore remarqué deux hommes tout de noir vêtu plantés à l'entrée de la ruelle. Ils s'avançaient vers elle. Elle venait de comprendre, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là. Haletante, elle réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de son agresseur, ramassa un bout de bois à terre et s'apprêtait à taper lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans le flan droit. Ces hommes n'avaient même pas le courage de l'affronter en face, ils étaient trois, contre elle seule. Elle aurait pu réussir à s'en débarrasser, elle voulait courir le plus loin possible, se faufiler entre eux telle une petite souris fuyant les passants. Seulement elle avait été touché, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol humide et froid. Elle avait maintenant relevé la tête vers l'homme qui avait par le passé blessé son Killian comme jamais il n'avait été blessé, lui retirant presque toute humanité.

"-Je ne vous pensais pas aussi téméraire! Laissez moi au moins vous raconter pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir. Votre petit copain...

-Mon mari!

-Cet homme m'a suivi toute la journée! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projette de faire, mais vous êtes mon avertissement! Il se pencha vers elle et lui asséna un deuxième coup de couteau dans le ventre. Il s'adressait à présent à l'un de ses sbires. Fait en sorte qu'elle ne se relève pas."

Les coups pleuvaient sur la belle, l'étouffant, lui déchirant la peau, son visage était de moins en moins reconnaissable. Il fini par lui planter un troisième coup de couteau et s'en alla. Il prit soin de détruire son téléphone, le balançant contre le mur. La laissant là, gisant sur le sol. Elle était immobile au milieu de cette ruelle, choquée, seule, blessée, une larme vînt s'échouer sur sa joue. La pluie avait cessé.

Killian... J'espère qu'il ne se mettra pas en tête que c'est de sa faute. Le seul fautif, c'est cet espèce de brute, ce malade mental dont la richesse lui fait croire qu'il est Dieu. Je tremble toujours, la douleur se veut moins intense, bien que toujours présente. Le sang qui s'échappait de mes plaies semble avoir séché. Je ferme les yeux un instant, un tout petit instant. J'entends au loin un homme crier. Je sens mon bras se soulever. Quelqu'un me tapote la joue. Ai-je fermé longtemps les yeux ?! Je l'entends me dire qu'il a appelé les secours, je lui demande son téléphone presque instinctivement. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de parler correctement. Je compose son numéro, la sonnerie retenti. Un bip, deux bips, trois bips... il ne répond pas. Je n'ai pas le choix, je lui laisse un message :

"-Killian, il va falloir que tu sois fort... je, je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir parlé une dernière fois. Je ne suis pas tellement douée pour les au-revoir... je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de bien. Me voilà à deux doigts de faire le grand saut dans l'inconnu et je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur. J'ai mal... mais l'idée de te revoir un jour dans notre paradis rassure mon esprit et mon cœur qui n'a toujours été que tien. Car sache que je t'attendrai... lorsque tu seras très vieux... et que tu auras eu une vie bien remplie, tu jetteras une dernière fois un coup d'œil vers le ciel et moi j'attendrai... je serais là, un paquet de Razzles à la main, te souriant, le regard en coin. Tu m'accosteras d'un "Hey, love!", comme tu l'as fait la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré... J'aurai souhaité pouvoir prolonger la vie que nous avons partagée mais tous ces moments passés ensemble étaient une bénédiction. C'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter maintenant... une longue et belle vie remplie d'amour. Je tenais à te dire combien je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai aimé que toi... Ah satanés larmes, voilà que je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer maintenant! J'atteins doucement la dernière page du livre de ma vie mais tu dois faire en sorte d'écrire une suite pour la tienne. Je veux que tu sois fort, Ah Killian, je sais ô combien tu m'aimes ... Je t'aime."

Elle venait de lui offrir son dernier souffle, ses derniers mots.

* * *

_**Alors, alors ?! Vos avis ?! Je sais, c'est pas la joie ! :D La prochaine sera certainement moins... enfin non qu'est-ce que je raconte, le drama c'est trop bon ! Muahaha ! (Enfin bon, oui, il y aura quand même des récits mignons tout pleins pour la suite).** _


End file.
